Mikitaka VS Cuisine Italienne
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [OS] Josuke et Okuyasu invitent notre extraterrestre favori au restaurant de Tonio. Va-t-il succomber aux plats exquis de l'italien?


Par une belle matinée d'été, Mikitaka se rendit au restaurant _Trattoria Trussardi_. Le meilleur et plus populaire restaurant de tout Morioh, des rumeurs disent même que le cuisiner aurait un don pour ravir les papilles de ses clients et surtout les revigorer. L'extraterrestre croyait naïvement ces rumeurs bien qu'il n'en ait strictement rien à faire, manger était loin d'être nécessaire pour lui. Le garçon à l'immense chevelure argentée entra dans le restaurant d'un pas hésitant, se demandant tout de même pourquoi on l'avait invité. Vers le fond de la salle Josuke et Okuyasu l'attendait, ceux-ci firent de grands mouvements de bras pour indiquer à Mikitaka de venir s'installer avec eux. L'extraterrestre les rejoint alors en passant au milieu des chaises. Le restaurant était bondé bien qu'il ne soit que onze heures du matin. Mikitaka s'installa à la table des deux magouilleurs qui riaient bruyamment.

"Hey Mikitaka! Tu vas goûter à la meilleure cuisine de tous les temps, prépare-toi! Commença le détenteur de The Hand d'un ton enjoué

\- Bonjour à vous et sache que j'ai hâte Okuyasu! Répondit l'extraterrestre en lui offrant un magnifique sourire qui fit presque rougir son interlocuteur."

Tonio sorti de la cuisine à vive allure et servit de somptueux plats à l'une des tables à l'avant de la salle, en les présentant, comme à l'accoutumée. Le cuisiner était toujours aussi à l'aise et agréable avec les clients. Puis se dirigea à la table des trois compères.

"Pardonnez moi pour l'attente! Alors, Okuyasu, comme d'habitude je présume. Josuke, j'ai un nouveau plat pour toi et... Oh, tu es le fameux Mikitaka c'est cela?"

Le concerné acquiesça.

"Est-ce que toi aussi...Tu possèdes un stand? Demanda le cuisinier avec des étoiles dans les yeux."

Il adorait rencontrer d'autres détenteurs de stands bien qu'il n'ait vu que The Hand et Crazy Diamond pour l'instant.

"Non. Je suis juste un extraterrestre. Répondit Mikitaka

\- Huh? Un...extraterrestre?!"

Tonio prit une pose étonnée et fila à la cuisine sans même proposer un plat à celui-ci qui se sentait un peu perdu.

" T'es sérieux là ? Pourquoi t'as révélé ta véritable identité? Maintenant on ne pourra plus venir à ce restaurant normalement! Hurla Josuke d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ah, pardon. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous poserait des soucis. S'excusa l'argenté avec des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Allez détends toi Josuke! J'ai ramené mon père la dernière fois et Tonio n'a pas été choqué. Pourtant il est super moche, c'est un monstre! Mikitaka c'est un beau gosse qui ressemble à un humain. Extraterrestre ou pas on s'en fiche au final. J'pense qu'il a fuit parce qu'il a été inspiré. Expliqua Okuyasu l'air limite blasé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas normal, il n'agit jamais comme ça! S'exclama Josuke en faisant de grands geste pour exprimer son mécontentement."

Manifestement il était gêné par la réaction de Tonio qui était plus qu'inhabituelle. Alors que Mikitaka n'était pas à l'aise du tout à cause de toute l'agitation autour de lui, il songeait à partir,. C'est alors que le cuisinier vint les entrées en mains et les servît calmement. Il avait magiquement détendu l'atmosphère rien qu'avec sa présence. Dans l'assiette d'Okuyasu, il y avait une salade avec des tomates et de la mozzarella tandis que dans celle de Josuke se trouvait des toasts avec une mousse de saumon et une sorte de crème avec des fines herbes qui se trouvait à côté des toasts.

" Et voilà pour toi, un gaspacho de poulpes revisité. Cette entrée est originellement espagnole mais j'ai voulu légèrement la modifier en y ajoutant quelques ingrédients populaires dans la gastronomie italienne tel que le basilic, les olives et la tomate qui est déjà présente dans le gaspacho original. Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne dégustation. "

Tonio les salua avec grâce et parti parler avec d'autres clients qui l'appelaient. Tandis qu'Okuyasu et Josuke savouraient leurs plats Mikitaka ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour ingérer cette sorte de soupe dans laquelle des tentacules peu appétissantes flottaient. L'extraterrestre examina longuement le récipient, s'en saisit et le goba. Josuke le regarda incrédule, cela lui rappela la fois où il avait mangé son paquet de mouchoir au lieu d'essuyer sa plaie avec. Le brun ne savait pas si il devait réagir à ça. Son ami l'alien avait quand même avalé un bol et la nourriture qu'il contenait, tout ceci dans le plus grand des calmes. Quand Tonio revint à leur table pour les débarrasser il constata la disparition du gaspacho, ce qui tout d'abord le réjouit puis du contenant, ce qui le perturba légèrement.

" Hum... Mikitaka, le bol, où est-il? Demanda le cuisiner.

\- Ah..., euh...,il ne fallait pas le manger?" Répondit innocemment l'extraterrestre en prenant une mine gênée.

Après cette folle aventure culinaire Mikitaka jura de ne plus mettre les pieds dans un restaurant de peur d'être à nouveau confronté à l'expression "finir son assiette".


End file.
